How Deadpool the video game should have ended
by AVP5
Summary: A one-shot story on how Deadpool the video game should have ended. Got the idea from the YouTube channel HISHE (How it Should have Ended) for those who are fans of their work, you're in for a treat. The rest of the summary is in the story so I hope you guys like it, enjoy.


**Welcome everyone to another HISHE. For those who don't know what that is it means "How it should have ended" and it's on YouTube. You guys can check it out there and find out more about it. The last two I made I know many readers have enjoyed it so I hope this one will be liked by everyone as well. Also for those who are Deadpool fans if I didn't do a good job describing Deadpool then sorry.**

**It's my first time writing what he would say and do so cut me some slack. And now I didn't add his inner voices. I wanted to but I decided to just leave it this way. I don't own HISHE I am only doing this for fun so I hope everyone likes this. I don't own also anything from Marvel and I want to thank TheXman99 for his help. I appreciate it my friend and now let's begin.**

**How Deadpool the Video Game should have ended**

_Genosha_

Mister Sinister took out the X-Men as he approaches the annoying mercenary, Deadpool. He has ruined his plans, killed his clones, and destroyed his tower. Now he will pay for what he did. As he prepares to kill him he hears something approaching them. He looks up and sees a Sentinel boot falling towards him. Deadpool punches him in the ground then teleports just as the boot falls on Sinister killing him.

Deadpool- Wait…That was the real sinister, right?

As the rest of the X-Men recover from their fight with Mister Sinister, Cable appears from the future and gives Deadpool the thumbs up. Deadpool takes out his sword while holding a gun and two women are holding his legs.

Deadpool- Seriously…Roll credits we're done here. Wooooooo!

_Super Café_

Deadpool is in the Café shop sitting next to Batman and across the booth is Superman.

Batman- Wait, so that's it?

Deadpool- What?

Batman- I thought the whole point of this was to see how things should have or could have ended. But nothing changed there.

Superman- Yeah, what gives?

Deadpool- Maybe the writer knows there's nothing to change because my game kicked ass.

Superman- I don't know about that. I mean the game seemed kind of childish and has you killing a lot of people.

Deadpool- Hmm should I take advice on how to make a good video game from a guy who had a crappy video game or an awesome and badass mother like me?

Superman-….not cool dude.

Batman- I agree with the guy though. The last singles video game you were in was not good.

Deadpool- Awesome, I get the bat's on my side, high five.

Batman- I don't high five, because I'm Batman.

Deadpool- Damn dude, why so serious?

Batman- I just told you, because I'm Batman.

Superman- Well excuse me for not having a successful video game, but still I mean isn't there anything you wish you could have changed from the game?

Deadpool- Hmmm there is one.

_Deadpool the video game_

Mister Sinister looks up and sees a Sentinel boot falling towards him. Deadpool punches him in the ground then teleports just as the boot falls on Sinister killing him.

Deadpool- Wait…That was the real sinister, right?

As the rest of the X-Men recover from their fight with Mister Sinister, Cable appears from the future and gives Deadpool the thumbs up. Deadpool takes out his sword while holding a gun and two women are holding his legs.

Deadpool- Seriously…Roll credits we're done here. Wooooooo!

Thousands of fireworks are shot into the air exploding in different shapes. One with Deadpool killing a bunch of bad guys, another are different hot women, one of Wolverine in chibi form and has a scowl look on his face, and the third with Deadpool sticking a sword up Sinister's ass.

Rogue, Psylocke, Domino, and the rest of the hot women in the Marvel universe all appeared in their bikini swimsuits as they run towards Deadpool. They tackle him to the ground and begin kissing him. Deadpool looks at the readers and gives them the thumbs up.

Deadpool- Best…ending…ever!

_Super Cafe_

Deadpool- Now that's an awesome ending that I should have put in the game. Eh I'll put it in the sequel.

Superman- That actually is a cool ending.

Batman- Damn, I wish I had control over my game to do that.

Deadpool- Yeah well you guys don't and you know why?

Batman- Why?

Superman- Oh my God.

Deadpool- Because I'm Deadpool bitches! I'm out!

Deadpool shoots a rocket launcher at the door and runs out.

Superman- I saw that coming.

Batman- I didn't.

The owner of the café shop approaches the two heroes and gives them the bill for the damage.

Superman- Um I got to go stop Luthor from…taking over the world or something.

Superman flies away.

The owner stares at Batman who looks around.

Batman- Oh look the Bat signal I got to go, I'm Batman!

The owner of the shop sighs in annoyance.

The Owner- They are so banned.

**The End**

_Batcave_

Alfred is putting away the cleaned bat suit away in the cave for Bruce Wayne to use when he goes out on patrol when he notices the Batmobile is missing.

Alfred- Hmm I wonder where it went.

_Gotham City_

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are running down the street from the police after stealing some money from the bank they came out from. They run down an alley when the Batmobile stops right in front of the women. They assume is Batman and get ready to fight when they see who is driving the car.

Deadpool- Hey ladies, need a ride?

Both women look at each other and then smile as they get in the Batmobile and drive off.

Deadpool- Wooooooo!

**Jingle bell Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile got stolen, and Deadpool took off with two hot babes. Not bad I hope and I want to thank TheXman99 for his help in the story. I appreciate it and I hope everyone likes how this whole thing went. Like I said I did this for fun not for money or anything.**

**So I hope everyone likes it and will leave me some reviews to let me know what they thought of it. Nothing negative please if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Take care and see you all next time.**

**Also I wanted to leave this small message. Today is Patriot's Day, but it's also the day 12 years ago the United States was attacked by terrorist who hijacked four planes and cost the lives of so many innocent people. Three of the planes got to their targets and killed many innocent people, but the thanks to the actions of the brave people onboard the fourth plane they were able to keep the terrorist from reaching their target, and take more lives.**

**Thank you to the brave men and women in the army who continue to protect this country and keep their love ones safe. I also want to thank the men and women who on 9/11 went to help as many people as they could. Thank you for your bravery, your dedication, and your sacrifice to help save the lives you saved. All of you, the soldiers, the fire fighters, the police officers, and everyone else thank you. You are all truly, heroes.**


End file.
